


under the mistletoe

by bulletthestars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico winds up under the mistletoe with Jenson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under the mistletoe

'You put mistletoe in your own flat,' Nico says, staring at the sprig above his head in disbelief. It's dangling awkwardly from the ceiling, attached to a piece of twine. 'When you're not even holding a party here.'

'Why not,' Jenson answers, looking up at Nico from across the room. 'It's so I could kiss you.'

'Oh?' Nico says, amused.

'I could kiss you any time, but this makes things a little different, doesn't it?' Jenson says with a chuckle.

'Not funny,' Nico replies, a smile tugging at his lips. He folds his arms, and looks up at the mistletoe, before turning to look at Jenson again. 'So are you going to come over here to kiss me, or am I going to be stuck here for the rest of the night?'

'Patience, my princess,' Jenson says. He moves in slow motion, and Nico cracks up, looking at the way he's walking across the room. When Jenson's finally in front of Nico, Nico looks at him expectantly, arms folded, tapping his foot against the floor. 'Hey,' he murmurs, placing his hands on Nico's shoulders, and Nico puts his arms around Jenson's waist, pulling him closer. Jenson leans in, nose rubbing against Nico's and Nico smiles, eyes fluttering close.

Jenson's lips brush against Nico's, kissing him softly. He trails his tongue along Nico's lower lip, and Nico moans, hands travelling below Jenson's shirt to rest on the small of his back, and Jenson's got one hand on the nape of Nico's neck while he kisses him harder. Jenson's tongue slips past Nico's lips, and Nico sighs into the kiss as Jenson's fingers threading through Nico's locks of hair, fingertips pressing against his scalp as he kisses him harder, tasting him.

When they pull away, Nico's cheeks are flushed, his lips look just a little bruised, his hair is in a mess and he looks thoroughly debauched. Jenson stills, looking at Nico appreciatively, and Nico flinches a little under his gaze.

'Merry Christmas,' Nico offers, not quite sure of what to say.

Jenson laughs, and places a chaste kiss on Nico's lips. 'Love you,' he says, pulling Nico into a hug.

Nico smiles, nuzzling against Jenson's neck. 'Love you too.'


End file.
